Wake Up Call
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: Team 1 is called on a hot call to the mall where two girls from rival gangs are having a fight and things escalate. Jules relives some of her past. Jules-centric CONTAINS JAM SMUT. COMPLETED. MUST READ
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Team 1 is called on a hot call to the mall, Jules relives some of her past.

This story is not going to have Leah and Lou isn't dead because I love Lou too much to kill him again.

Flashpoint

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the 12 hour shift for team 1. They've spent 5 hours on patrol and now are working out. So far it's been a quite day with no calls, but all that is about to change.

All of the guys were huddled around Ed while he was trying to complete 25 reps with 250 pounds. He was 2 reps away; Spike had only made it to 8, Lou to 10 while Wordy and Greg both made it to 22. Ed had finished his reps and the guys were all clapping and patting him on the back when the alarms went off.

"Team 1 Suit Up, Hot Call at the North parking lot of Yorkdale Mall." Winnie said over the sound system.

Jules rushed out of her locker room while buttoning up her uniform. She was making her was to the gun lock up to grab everything she needed. Ed had met her in the lock up and they packed everything they needed and ran down to the black SUV's. The SUV's were loaded and they all pulled out with their lights and sirens on heading toward Yorkdale Mall.

"The subjects are two females around 15 years old; they got into a pretty bad fight and are escalating. They are believed to be gang members of rival gangs and are trying to settle something. They are both believed to have guns and they are somewhere near the parking lot." Sergeant Greg Parker repeated over the headset to his team.

When Jules heard this she internally cringed, this all seemed too familiar to her.

"Copy that Sarge." 6 voices replied to him. They were just about to pull up into the parking lot.

"We are going to split up to try and locate them. Sam, Wordy and Spike go together east and Jules, Lou and Ed go west. I want to get this situation under control as quick as possible. I am going to stay near the van in case we get any more information. Let's go team, Let's keep the peace."

And with that Team One dispersed.

___

This is just the first chapter it's going to get better just needed to start off with some basic stuff so stick with me. REVIEW please.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashpoint

Chapter 2

Jules, Lou and Ed were running through the parking lot trying to find the girls.

"Hey Ed I think I've got something." Lou said. He picked up a 9mm casing and showed it to Ed and Jules.

"That's not good, there's no blood so that's a good sign."Jules replied.

"Boss, we found a 9mm casing near the west entrance where they're doing renovations, from the looks of it the shot was a miss, there is no blood." Ed told Greg Parker over their headsets.

"Copy that."

"Boss, east side is secure and the uniforms are stationed at every entrance."

"Ok Wordy, come back." Greg told them.

Sam, Spike and Wordy ran back to the Mobile Command Center.

"Spike, stay back and be my second." Parker commanded. Just then there were three gun shots.

"Team status?" Greg asked.

"No harm." responded Ed and Lou.

Sam, Spike, Greg and Wordy all looked at each other waiting for Jules to respond. Sam was getting more nervous by the second.

"I'm all good, I have eyes on the subject." Jules whispered.

"Okay, we're at your 6." Ed said.

Sam, Wordy, Ed and Lou all got into position by Jules. Ed had his Sierra shot.

"There are two girls, one is cornering the other into a wall and she's got what I'm guessing is a 9mm Taurus pointed at the ground. They seem to be in a pretty heated argument." Jules reported.

"Jules take a picture of them and we're going to run it through the database and see if we get any hits." Greg said.

"Copy that Sarge." Jules took out her phone and took a picture of each of them. This scene was all too familiar to her.

"Okay, we have a hit. The one with the gun's name is Rebecca 'Bex' Roberts, 15 years old she's got a record for armed robbery, she's got off with parole after a year in juvie, and she is also a known member of the Pelham Park Bloods. The other girl's name is Michelle 'Mikey' Kite, also 15 years old, she's got a record for possession of narcotics with intent to sell, a suspected member of the Gatorz." Spike filled them in.

"Okay so we have a turf war, Gatorz and Bloods are rivals. We have got to keep this under control. Jules you do negotiation when needed." Sergeant Parker said.

"But Sarge, you have more experience with this." Jules was trying to avoid doing this, she knew what it was like to be on the other side and she knew what she left behind.

"You can do it Jules; I'll be here the whole time." Parker reassured her. He knew this was going to be hard for her but he knew she needed to do this for herself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it so far. Review. Any ideas? Send them to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashpoint

Chapter 3

"Hello Bex, My name is Jules, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit and I'm here to help you." She started off saying.

"I don't want help; I don't need your help." Bex screamed back at her.

"I understand that, but Bex what do you plan to get out of this." Jules asked.

"I plan on giving Mikey here what she deserves." She raised the gun higher and pointed it right to Mikey's head.

"Jules, come on you can do this, she's escalating. You have got to connect with her." Greg cheered her on. Jules sighed and knew that this was going to be really tough. She knew what she wanted; Gangs only cared about a few things, their people, their land and their drugs.

"Bex, why don't you tell me what's wrong and I can help you out?" Jules said.

"You can't help me, no one can. Mikey here is going to be the one who needs help once I'm done with her. She stole by stock and then shot one of mine." Bex replied. She pulled the gun up and was getting ready to shoot.

"Ed scorpio." Greg said.

"WAIT." Jules exclaimed. Everyone including Mikey and Bex looked at her confused. "Sarge let me have another chance to talk to her." Jules looked behind her shoulder over to Sam and gave him an apologetic look. Sam looked confused. Jules never liked this part of her past but she has to do this for Bex and Mikey.

"Listen to me Bex, you don't want to do this. When I was your age I was in a similar position to you."

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_15 year old Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan had quite a temper. Her mother was dead and her father is a cop working all hours of the day. Her 4 older brothers have all moved out of the house, leaving her alone. She didn't know how she was in this position but all she knew was that she needed to do this and one way or another she would. She pulled out the revolver that was tucked into her pants and stared her down. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

_

* * *

_

_Review.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Flashpoint

Chapter 4

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Jules was walking down the street of Toronto trying to find the girl who killed her best friend DJ. Word on the street was that today was supposed to be a major drug deal so Jules was ready for anything, she was hoping to find Meg near the deal and finish her off. Jules was part of the Driftwood Crips and Meg was a Blood. They were friends when they were younger and up until Meg had killed her best friend as her gang initiation._

"_Hey guys." She went up and kissed her boyfriend Mark. He was one of the head gang bangers of the Driftwood Crips. "So is this deal going down or what?" Jules asked. _

"_Yeah Babe any minute now." They all walked into the warehouse. Jules was the only girl in the gang now since DJ was killed. They were half way through the deal when they heard sirens surrounding the building. The group separated and they all went their own way. The police had surrounded all the exits. Mark and Jules ran outside into the alley. A cop was walking by when he saw them. _

"_Stop right there." He called. The cop raised his gun and pointed it at them. _

"_Go Jules." Mark said. "I'll keep him off. Run up the fire exit to the roof." Jules nodded and started sprinting as fast as she could. She heard a gunshot and turned around to look. Mark was shooting at the cop. The cop grabbed his gun and shot Mark 3 times. Jules screamed and ran as fast as she could. She ran out of the alley and ended up at the front of the building. She was hiding behind a dumpster, when she peeked out she saw her father. Jules knew that she was alone from here on out. So she got up and ran, she didn't know where she was going to run to but she knew she had to run. _

"_Julianna." Her father yelled at her._

Jules ignored her father and kept running, before she knew it she was at a convenient store. She went inside and bought a chocolate bar. She dropped it on the floor and bent down to get it, when she did the store clerk saw her gun. Jules went out of the store and sat out front while the clerk called the police. Jules was contemplating what to do when she saw Meg walk out of the store. Without thinking she grabbed Meg by the collar and pulled her to the parking lot. 

"_I'm going to kill you." Jules said. _

"_Come on Jules you know I didn't mean it. Don't do this." Meg said. Meg and Jules were in a corner of a convenient store's parking lot in downtown Toronto, cop cars were starting to pull up._


	5. Chapter 5

Flashpoint

Chapter 5

"_Come on Jules you know I didn't mean it. Don't do this." Meg said. Meg and Jules were in a corner of a convenient store's parking lot in downtown Toronto, cop cars were starting to pull up._

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing from Jules. He knew Jules had a rough childhood but he didn't know it was that bad. Bex had been listening hard to what Jules was saying. She was starting to de-escalate. 17 years later he could tell it still bugged her. He looked back up at Jules and could see tears forming in her eyes as she continued her story.

~*~_Flashback~*~_

_Meg was standing against a wall while Jules was in front of her with the gun in her hands. _

"_Hello, my name is Constable Greg Parker with the SRU, the Strategic Response Unit." He said. _

"_I know what SRU stands for." Jules said. "I also know that right now there are two snipers around pointing their gun at me waiting for you to call Scorpio, there is someone on less lethal and you're being covered right now." _

"_That's pretty good, I'm impressed." Constable Parker said. "What's your name?" _

"_Jules Callaghan." She replied._

"_Sergeant Jack Callaghan's daughter?" Greg Parker asked. _

"_The one and only." She replied. Meg laughed when she said that and Jules stuck the gun closer to her and that shut her up. _

"_Come on Jules, you don't want to do that. I can help you." He said. _

"_I don't want help; I don't need your help." Jules yelled at him._

"_Then what is it that you want, because I'm pretty sure I can get it for you if you tell me what it is, but first you have to put the gun down." Greg negotiated with her. _

"_Don't go negotiating me; I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I came here to give Meg what she deserves." _

"_What did Meg do to make you want to throw away your life like this?" Greg asked. _

"_She killed my best friend." Jules said with tears in her eyes. "I have no one. Mark was killed today because one of you cops shot him. Everyone is gone, they keep dying around me." Jules looked down at the gun and a thought had occurred to her. _

"_We can arrest Meg for that. You don't have to kill her." Greg said. Jules looked over to Meg. _

"_GO." She yelled. Meg ran off towards a cop car where they had arrested her for murder. It was now just Jules, a gun and Constable Greg Parker. Jules looked down at the gun again she knew she couldn't go on anymore. Greg saw her look at the gun and the desperate look she had on. He knew what she was going to do and he prayed that he could help her. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

After she finished the part about Meg being arrested she started talking to Bex.

"You see Bex, I know it's hard being in a gang and always watching out for everyone, but you want to have clean hands at the end of the day." She looked Bex in the eyes. "Just put the gun down and we can figure things out from here. People always get what they deserve. So can you do that for me Bex?" Bex nodded and put the gun down. Lou contained Bex while Wordy contain Mikey.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashpoint

Chapter 6

It was the end to a hard day, the team came up to her and congratulated her on a job well done. When she got to Greg he gave her a big hug, he was the reason she was here. On the ride back to the station Jules barely said a word and Sam was worried about her. They have been seeing each other for almost a year and they moved in with each other 2 months ago.

"Hey Jules are you alright?" Sam asked while placing his hand on top of hers.

"I think so." She replied and gave his hand a quick squeeze. Jules was staring outside the window; she knew that she needed to tell Sam about the end of that day 17 years ago. They pulled up to the station and Jules went straight to her locker room. She unclipped her gun and stared at it in her hands. She placed it on the countertop and finished getting changed.

Jules was supposed to meet Sam outside her locker room 15 minutes ago and Sam was starting to get scared. He knocked on the door.

"Jules can I come in?" Sam asked and when she didn't say anything he opened the door. He found her sitting on the bench staring at a gun.

"Sam." She whispered. "I need to tell you something." When she looked up Sam saw that there were tears running down her cheeks. Sam took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was telling Bex the story I ended before an important part and I think I need to tell you about it." She said. Sam kissed her forehead to encourage her and she started where she last left off.

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

_Constable Greg Parker saw her look at the gun and the desperate look she had on. He knew what she was going to do and he prayed that he could help her. _

_Jules bent down to her knees and held the gun to her head. _

"_Jules, you don't want to do that. Think about your father, what would he say if you killed yourself." Greg stated. Jules knew Greg was right, her father would be terrified and would probably blame himself. She looked up at Greg and right there she had an idea. She was fed up with this guy who she barely knew trying to tell her what to do. _

"_Whenever the suspect points a gun at an officer the suspect must be taken down. Suicide by cops." She whispered just loud enough so only Greg could hear. "I'm Sorry." _

_She moved the gun from her head and pointed it at Greg and pulled the trigger. Jules was known for her perfect shots and it hit him right where she wanted it to; it just grazed his arm so there was no permanent damage. Right after she shot at him she heard another shot which she knew was for her. The next thing she remembered was being cold and then everything went black. _


	7. Chapter 7

Flashpoint

Chapter 7

She took a pause in her story to look at Sam's reaction.

"So the scar on Sarge's arm is from you?" Sam asked. Jules laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt him but at the time I wasn't thinking." She replied. "I thought it was what I needed to do."

"Wait, Sarge does know that it's you that's working here, like the girl who shot him." Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, I was just going to get to that part."

~*~ _Flashback ~*~_

_Everything was fuzzy; all she could remember was pulling the trigger. The beeping noise played in the background of her thoughts. Jules was confused to where she was but it all came back to her, the drug bust, Meg and the shootings. She slowly opened her eyes. She that it was dark outside and then she saw her father, she couldn't talk and she had a horrible pain in her stomach. She started thrashing around when a nurse came in and gave her some sedatives, she went back to sleep. _

_Next time she woke up it was clearly day time, around 11 a.m. She sat up in bed, this time she didn't feel any pain, which she was grateful for. She looked around the room and noticed someone sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She tried to talk but ended up having a coughing fit. The man woke up and went to grab Jules a glass of water. It was then that she realized it was Constable Greg Parker. She took a sip of water. _

"_Thanks." She managed to croak out._

"_No problem." He replied as he sat back down. _

"_Where's my dad?" Jules asked. _

"_He's on duty, he just left. He should be back by 10 tonight." _

"_What happened to me?" she asked. _

"_You were shot with a rubber bullet in your stomach but it punctures your skin and hit your spleen. They had to take out your spleen to stop the bleeding." The room was quiet for a couple minutes when Jules finally spoke up. _

"_Why did you try so hard to save me from myself?" _

"_You don't deserve this. You could be great, you can do anything you want in your life, and you have the drive and the determination. Plus you have an awesome shot." He smiled. "If you get out of the gang then you can have a fresh start. This is your wake up call, next time you might not be so lucky. You should work as hard as you can and do what you want in your life. Here's the deal, we're all giving you a second chance, a chance to prove yourself." _

"_Thank-you Constable Parker. I will prove to you that I can do it. I'm going to graduate high school and then become a police officer then you see one day I'm going to be an SRU officer and help people the same way you helped me. Plus I'm going to be the best sniper you guys have ever seen." She replied. _

"_Good. Call me up whenever you want; I'll be waiting for you. In a couple years I'll be seeing you again and when that time comes we'll work together." Greg said. Jules reached out and hugged him. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_


	8. Chapter 8

Flashpoint

Chapter 8

Jules turned to Sam when she finished telling him.

"If it wasn't for Sarge I probably wouldn't even be alive. He did so much for me. I would probably have either died from an overdose or a gang fight. I owe him everything. He's the reason I became who I am today. He was my wake up call."

"I'm so glad that you're here now, I could never live without you." Sam told her. He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away from her and stared her in the eyes. He reached into his back pocket and got onto the ground.

"Jules, I have been wanting to do this for a while now but I could never find the right moment. I love you Jules Callaghan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box and inside was a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" Jules nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. Sam took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He brought his lips to hers and she responded.

"Let's get out of this place and go celebrate." Sam suggested. Jules nodded. She grabbed her bag and started walking out with her hand in Sam's. She looked down and couldn't help but smile as the engagement ring sparkled on her finger. They were in the parking lot getting in to Jules's jeep when she looked over at the station and was filled with another happy memory.

~*~ _Flashback ~*~ _

_27 year old Jules Callaghan was standing in front of the Strategic Response Unit's Station. Today was her first official day as Officer Julianna 'Jules" Callahan SRU. She walked through the doors of the building and up to the 3__rd__ floor. She was the first and only female SRU officer. She has set high expectations for herself. _

_She looks to her right and there is a change room with 'Jules' written on the door. This was hers; this is what she has been working for. _

_She walks down the rest of the hallway and sees her Sergeant. She walks up and greets Sergeant Greg Parker after 12 years. He smiles at her. _

"_I knew you could do it." He says. _

"_I could never have done it without you. You were my wake up call." She replied. _

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys so I wrote this whole story in 2 days. I hoped you liked it. This was the last chapter. Please Review.  
_


End file.
